La lettre
by mira nara
Summary: Sasuke en a marre! Naruto fait tout pour qu'il revienne au village et pour qu'il abandonne orochimaru! Pourquoi quand il est finalement là, naruto le fuit? Résumé pourris pour une belle fic je l'espère!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Mira Nara

**Auteur :** Mira Nara

**Titre :**La lettre

**Couples : **Sasu-naru

**Genre : ben** à la longue vous me connaissez ??

**Disclaimer : **les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… pourtant je l'ai demander à papa noël mais il n'a pas voulu. Le méchant.

**Note :** Faite très attention de ne pas vous noyer dans les fautes d'orthographes les fautes grammaticales, et ainsi de suite. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose mais j'espère que ça vous plaira…

**Bonne lecture !**

**La lettre**

_« La première fois que je t'ai rencontrer, on avait 6 ans…A l'époque, je me foutais royalement de tout et ne parlais à personne : mon clan venait d'être assassiné… A l'époque, tu m'avais dit une seule et unique phrase qui me perturbe encore aujourd'hui :_

_-Tu es seul ? Moi aussi… Viens ! On va être seul à deux… »_

Je me dirige lentement vers la demeure Uchiwa. Sasuke n'est pas venu au point de rendez-vous ce matin…Et bien sûr c'est moi qui est désigné pour aller voir ce qu'il fait… c'est pas que ça me dérange mais bon.. J'aurais préférer que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre…J'ouvre le portail d'entrée et je sonne à la porte. Personne...

_« Au pays des vagues, je t'ai protéger … Pourquoi ?? Je ne le sais pas mais je savais que si tu mourrais je serai inconsolable. Je t'ai protéger jusqu'à ma 'mort' … »_

J'ouvre la porte et crie : « Saaassuuukkeee !! » Le silence me répond… Il joue à cache-cache ?? Chuis pas d'humeur !! Dès que je l'aurais sous mes doigts, il verra beaucoup de coup de poings défiler. Bon, ben il reste plus qu'à le chercher… J'entre dans la cuisine pour terminer dans la cave…

_« Quand Orochimaru nous a attaqué dans la forêt, je n'ai pas su le combattre… Je succombais, je ne pouvais pas... Mais toi, tu n'abandonnais pas, tu m'a dit la vérité en face : il ne faut jamais abandonner !! »_

De la cave, je passe à la salle de bains qui étais d'ailleurs toute poussiéreuse comme pratiquement tout dans cette maison…Je monte des escalier en colimaçons pour me retrouver dans un sombre couloir. Ce couloir donne sur plusieurs chambres à coucher…Une plaque poussiéreuse se trouve sur la première porte. J'avance mes doigts pour nettoyer la plaque de métal…Un nom apparu : Itachi…

_« Quand Gaara devenu Shukaku nous a attaqué ; là aussi tu m'a protégé… Tu avais trouvé une force que je ne connaissais pas : vouloir protéger un être cher… »_

Je continue mon chemin, dans cette immense maison. Comment peut-il supporter de vivre tout seul ici ?? Une lumière s'échappe en dessous d'une porte au fond du couloir

-sas… Sasuke ??

_« Quand je voulais rejoindre Orochimaru, tu m'a rattrapé… Tu m'as supplié, tu as pleuré, tu voulais même m'assommer pour me ramener… mais j'ai gagné. »_

J'avance vers la lumière et toque doucement à la porte… Elle s'ouvre… Un courant d'aire s'échappe par la fenêtre grande ouverte… C'est la chambre de Sasuke… J'aperçois un lit défait, une bibliothèque dénuée de livres…

_« Depuis, tu n'as pas arrêter de me pourchasser. Quand tu m'as retrouvé, j'ai failli te tuer. Pourquoi ?? Je ne sais pas… la colère, sans doute. »_

Je parcours la chambre des yeux… L'armoire a été vidée, sur la commode se trouve notre photo d'équipe 7… et juste à coté se trouve un paquet.

_« Tu m'as pourchassé, tu as tellement pleurer et supplier que je revienne que je me suis finalement plié à tes volontés… Tu m'avais presque forcé à revenir et quand j'étais là, rien…J'avais l'impression que tu me fuyais… »_

J'avance et voit que mon nom est écrit en grand sur le paquet : «NARUTO » Je l'ouvre et un objet tombe au sol. Je le ramasse et voit avec horreur que c'est un bandeau, son bandeau… Le bandeau de Sasuke…Je fronce les sourcils

_« Je ne comprenais pas…Pourquoi, voulais-tu tellement que je revienne, si ce n'est que pour me fuir ??Je ne peux plus le supporter, après tout c'est pour toi que je suis revenu… quand tu liras ce messages je serais déjà loin… Mais cette fois, j'ai fais en sorte que tu ne me retrouveras jamais…Je suis partit pour de bon… »_

J'ouvre la lettre dans le paquet et mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur les derniers mots… Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux pour aboutir sur l'encre recouvrant le papier

_« Désolé Naruto, je t'aime adieu ….SASUKE » ….._

_**Alors.. ??J'accepte toutes les critiques de tout cœurs !! rewiews ??**_


	2. Tout pour sauver un être cher!

**Voilà , donc comme j'ai eu des demandes pour une suite , je me suis directement mis au boulot sans tarder!! CA me fait très plaisir si ma fic plaît à certaines personnes et au cas où elle ne vous plaît pas n'hésiter pas à me le dire, que je corrige mes erreurs!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Naruto relut cette lettre plusieurs fois avant de comprendre que Sasuke était vraiment parti ... Il n'en revenait pas... Enfin , il ne voulait surtout pas y croire . C'était en partie sa faute si Sasuke n'était pas avec lui en ce moment. C'est vrai qu'il faisait tout pour l'éviter...Le blond se crispa . Il fallait qu'il retrouve Sasuke il n'y avait pas de doute! Ou avait-il bien pu aller?

"Kyûbi? J'ai besoin de ton aides! Il faut qu'on retrouve Sasuke!

--Ah? Et qui te dit que j'en ai envie moi? Je te rapelles que je n'aime pas beaucoup ton Sasuke!

--Dois-je te rappeller que c'est de ta faute s'il est partit? Maintenant, trève de bavardage ! Sais-tu me dire par où il est partit?

Le démon-renards poussa un soupir avant d'indiquer à naruto que le petit Uchiwa était partit dans la forêt

-- Merci! "

Le blond sauta par la fenêtre de la chambre. Il sauta rapidement de branche en branche pour retrouver son Uchiwa perdu. Il traversa la forêt à une vitesse hors du commun ... Vouloir sauver un être _très_ cher ça vous donne des ailes ( comme le red-bull!! mdr). Si Sasuke était partit c'était parce que Naruto essaya de l'éviter le plus possible. Pourquoi l'évitait-il?c'est très simple! Il avait peur. Peur , parce que Sasuke savait que Naruto abritait un démon en lui. Et pire encore, il savait que ce démon était celui qui a détruit Konoha dans le passé. Naruto avait peur que Sasuke change de comportement envers lui. L'Uzumaki était térrifier à l'idée que Sasuke vienne vers lui en lui disant: Tu me dégoùtes! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir! Car si tel était le cas, Le blond serait inconsolable...Il l'évitait pour éviter ce dilemne. Naruto savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire ça mais...

"--Eh! morveux ! Ton chéri n'est pas très loin d'ici ! Je sentirais son odeur d'uchiwa à un kilomètre!"

Le blond respira à un grand coup après tout il fallait bien qu'il lui dise la vériter en face sans pour autant que le brun ne s'enfuit à sa vue. Ce qui n'était pas gagner!Le posesseur de Kyûbi regarda autour de lui . Aucun signe de Sasuke. Fallait-il l'appeler? Ou le prendre par surpise? Ou encore attendre que Sasuke le trouve lui?Ou peut-être que...

Naruto heurta quelque chose , et tomba sur le sol... Bordel il était tellement occupé à réfléchir qu'il n'avait même pas remarquer Sasuke!!Euh... Sasuke...?? NAruto se leva d'un coup pendant que le brun le regarda abasourdis

-Naruto?Mais comment...?demanda-t-il

-Sasuke! Espèce de baka ! Je t'ai enfin retrouver!

-Comment as-tu fais pour me trouver aussi facilement?

- Tu peux le rajouter dans ta lettre si tu veux!!Ca s'appelle _vouloir sauver un être cher_!

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Lui, un être cher? Pas tellement que ça si Naruto prend la peine de l'éviter!

- Merci pour l'info, dit-il ironique, maintenant si tu m'excuses , je m'en vais!

Sasuke se retourna près à partir pour de bon mais une main le retint

-Non! attends , Sasuke ne pars pas s'il te plaît! supplia naruto

-Oh non... C'est bizarre! J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette scène! Je m'enfuis et toi tu me supplies pour que je restes et si j'accepte tu me nies juscequ'à ce que je reparte ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne me tentes pas trop, merci quand même! dit le brun d'un ton sarcastique

-Non, Sasuke tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire pourquoi je t'évitais!! Si tu m'écoutais... commença Naruto

-Oh et tu vas me dire quoi? Que tu avais un empêchement et que tu ne pouvais pas me parler? Le brun haussa le ton.

L'Uchiwa retira violement son bras des mains du blond pour partir .

-Non , murmura naruto, ce n'est pas ça!

Le blond regarda Sasuke partir s'en réagir, pour lui la bataille était perdue

"--Aller!! Vas le rattraper qu'est-ce que tu attends?Maintenant que tu l'as devant toi tu ne vas pas l'abandonner lâchement?dit Kyûbi

--Kyûbi?Tu veux que je le rattrapes, toi? demanda Naruto, éberluer

--BAh oui! Sinon ça va encore être de ma faute après ! Alors vas-y!! "

Sasuke avança rapidement . Il l'avait échaper belle! Si Naruto lui avait fait les yeux doux, il aurait craquer à coup sûr. Mais il ètait tout de même content d'avoir revut son blondinet avant de s'en aller définitivement...C'était dommage pendant un moment il avait espérer que Naruto réussise quand même à le ramener à Konoha , que Naruto lui dise qu'il l'aime de tout son coeur et qu'ils vivent ensemble pour toujours mais... ce n'était qu'un rêve parmis tant d'autre. A m'exception qu'il aurait vraiment souhaiter qu'il se réalise... Il avançait tranquillement dans la forêt. Soudain, quelqu'un lui attrapa la taille par derrière .Le blond, parce que c'était bien lui, colla Sasuke contre lui. Il mis sa tête dans son cou

-Sasuke, ne pars pas s'il te plaît... Ecoute-moi, d'abord!Je t'ai évité! Oui, c'est vrai! Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il y avait une bonne raison , pourquoi je t'évitais?

Naruto serra Sasuke encore un peu plus contre lui.Le brun commençait sérieusement à rougir

-Naruto... murmura -t-il

-Je t'évitais parce que je ne savais pas ce que tu pensais de moi! Et de Kyûbi...Je ne savais pas si tu me trouvait répugnant ou si tu pensais que j'étais une erreur de la nature, tu comprends? On est différent toi et moi: Toi tu as vécu toute ta vie dans la haine .De la haine pour ton frère... Moi j'ai vécu toute ma vie dans le haine de tout les villageois! Ils me jetent toujours des regards assassins. Et si tu faisais de même je ne l'aurais pas supporter...

Sasuke se sentit soulager. Naruto ne l'haïssait pas! Quelque chose de mouillé tomba alors dans son cou. Sasuke se retourna pour voir son blond pleurer.L'Uchiwa le serra contre lui pour enlever les larmes de sa main

-Naruto, ne pleures pas! Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures! Et jamais je n'aurais même penser que tu me dégoûterais!Puisque je t'aime!

-Sasuke... Moi aussi , je voulais te le dire mammmh...

Naruto fut couper par deux lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes pour former un tendre baisé...

XXX

-NARUTOOO!! SASSUUKKKEEE-KUUUUUUUUN!! OU-ÊTES VOUS!! cria Sakura

Eh oui! Kakashi-senseï et Sakura qui était restés au point de rendez-vous en avait mare d'attendre et on décider de les chercher avec l'aide de Pakkun.

-Kakashi , je les ai trouver ! Ils sont un peu plus loin dans la forêt!

-Merci Pakkun!

Le chien disparut et les deux ninjas se mirent en route. La fille aux cheveux rose bonbon poussa un buisson et vit SON SASUKEE-KUUUN en train D'EMBRASSER CE BAKA DE NARUTO??Elle ne le supporta pas et s'évanouit sur le champs (ou elle mourrut d'un crise cardiaque à vous de voir!)Kakashi quant à lui en profita pour enrichir sa collection de photo Yaoi...

**Voilà!! C'est fini!! Et je crois que cette fois -ci c'est la vraie fin!! J'espères qu'elle vous as plu!! Et si non ... REVIEWS??**


End file.
